In the evaluation and management of human strabismic disorders, both innervational and mechanical factors play an important role. The innervational component has been investigated by the use of such techniques as ocular electromyography and ocular saccadic velocity determinations. The mechanical components both from the extracular muscles and the orbital tissues are mainly determined by qualitative forced duction testing. This clinical technique has some inaccuracies and is often nor repeatable among different observers. We propose to develop and test instrumentation which will quantitatively measure the amount of force necessary to move the globe a known distance as well as determine exactly how far the glove was moved. It is planned that these measurements can be made both in the operating room under anesthesia and preoperatively in an out-patient setting with cooperative patients. By correlating this information with saccadic velocity and acceleration data, we will determine a patient profile including both mechanical and innervational factors related to strabismus which will be used in a computer assisted program for strabismus diagnosis and management decisions.